Lost in dreams
by super steven
Summary: what will happen to spongebob once he finds about the game minecraft?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm sorry for not making new captors but here you go a new story but it is very small who cares**

* * *

It was a monday morning and Spongebob just woke up. "Time for work Gary! 5 Minute's later Spongebob was at work. "One kraby patty hold the mayo"said swidward. "One kraby patty coming right up."

"Oh how I love the smell of a fresh kraby patty" whispered Spongebob In joy. "Order up! shouted Spongebob. Spongebob go deliver that patty to table 3,I'm on break! "Ok Swidward" Spongebob marched to table 3 and said "here is the most best burger ever!

Spongebob heard them talking about some thing called Minecraft. He gave the patty and ran back to the kitchen,he wrote Minecraft on a paper and put It in his pocket. 6 hours Later, when work was over Spongebob went to his home and got on the computer. He typed Minecraft and then he fond the wepsite."cool!"shouted Spongebob.

* * *

**what next will happen find out in chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys heres a new chapter and I hope you in joy it.**

* * *

Spongebob got his credit card and spend the money to buy Minecraft and logged in. he was confused but Gary somehow explained how to play Minecraft. 2 minutes later he got addicted 'click'click'click went the alarm clock to tell to go to sleep. Spongebob ran to the kitchen and warmed a glass of snail milk. drank it as fast as he could. ran up stairs and hoped into his bed. he fell to sleep in about a second. Spongebob dreamed all night about Minecraft. in his dreams he saw a black swirl and diapered!

He fond him self in his Minecraft dream. at first he was happy then he realized about the monsters. Spongebob ran around screaming like crazy. then he remembered a song from Minecraft.

I came to dig dig dig ill build a city as so big, big, big, just wait a second go to kill this pig ,pig, pig, cook me some bacon take a swig swig swig, but before he could finish the song he saw a zombie. he ran away but then all the monsters spawn. he saw a village then ran there and hid in a house. Spongebob was super,super scared. 'crack!' the windows where breaking by the zombies. zombies crawled trough the window. Spongebob screamed for help!

Then something surprizing happen. some one came with diamond aromer and a diamond sword. killed all the zombies and blocked the windows he ask if Spongebob was okay. Spongebob explain the whole story. the person from Minecraft made a deal with Spondebob that if Spongebob, will show the real world to him that he would help Spongebob get out of Minecraft and help him live there. Spongebob agreed to the deal. the person Minecraft said his name was steve. Spongebob and Steve became best friends. steve gave Spongebob some tools,armor,and a sword.

* * *

**Find out what happends next in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Spongebob was happy to have a new friend and that he's not alone. steve gave Spongebob iron armor and diamond tools. steve and Spongebob went out of the house and saw the sun rise. they also saw something very weird,"a break dancing cow!" the cow was dancing to a note block that was being played by a pig! over the horizon was patrick using his pants as a parashoot. "Hi Spongebob and random guy'. "My bad I ment to say", "HI DO YOU UNDER STAND. said patrick. and why are these trees square like Spongebob? Or maybe Spongebob is a tree? I feel so dumb that my best friend was a tree! patrick!,Im not a tree! Oh so this starfish is named patrick.

splat! splat! splat! went the rain drops hardy. Spongebob asked patrick how he got to Minecraft. patrick got in the same way Spongebob. it started to get dark so Spongebob and patrick followed steve to his house. steve made two more beds. the sun went down and the moon came up so it is night time. the door was busted down by something. Spongebob,patrick, and steve went to see who it was. IT WAs A NINJA! the good thing was he was said that his name was Lucas The samurai villager. he ask if he could stay. they said yes but on one condition that he could tell how to get out of Minecraft. Lucas said that you have to defeat herobrine.

* * *

**find out what happens in chapter 4**


End file.
